Ignorant
by clairejavier
Summary: "What attracted me the most was her eyes. They were compelling. They were a shade of grey. They were intense, like something violent was happening - like a storm. Was she angry? Upset? Impatient? I was trying to read her eyes, but I got lost in them instead." Meet Jayden Clark, your average guy, liking a not-so-average girl, Annabeth Chase. Do I need to say more? xXPercabethXx
1. Jayden

**Jayden**

Annabeth Clark. Doesn't that sound amazing? It's like her name was made for my last name - another reason why she and I are made for eachother. Who is this Annabeth am I talking about? It's none other than Annabeth Chase - _the_ Annabeth Chase.

If you're thinking about a blonde girl, with a California tan and stormy grey eyes, then that's her. How did I meet this gorgeous girl? I met her here, in New York.

I was in my mother's bakery, studying during the holidays - since I had nothing better to do. I would have hanged out with my friends but they were enjoying their vacation overseas. It was around 3 in the afternoon when a girl with blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back, burst into the baker, catching everyone's attention. She went to the counter, where I was studying.

She took out a receipt in her wallet and showed it to me, "Hi, I'm supposed to collect a birthday cake here?"

I looked at her more closely. I was immediately attracted to her. She was wearing a blue hoodie, that was way too big for her, and shorts that stopped above her knee. She was wearing a necklace with 10 different beads on it. (Am I correct?) Apart from her outfit, that showed she did not care what others thought of her, she had a perfect tan, I questioned myself whether it was real or not. _She must've gone to the beach a lot_ I thought. Her light golden blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. But what attracted me the most was her eyes. They were compelling. They were a shade of grey. They were intense, like something violent was happening - like a storm. _Was she angry? Upset? Impatient?_ I was trying to read her eyes, but I got lost in them instead.

"Hello?"

That snapped me out of my thoughts, "Uh... right. Sorry."

I took the receipt, purposely touching her fingertips. I read the receipt '18th Birthday Cake, Blue'. I glanced at her and she had furrowed her eyebrows and her fingers were tapping on the counter, impatiently.

I went inside the kitchen and headed to the refrigerator, where the birthday cake was stored. I opened it and saw a dozen of boxes. I sighed and started digging for it. Finally, I found it. It had a transparent plastic cover, like all the other boxes, so I could see the cake clearly. It was covered in blue, and a trident in the middle of it. Above it, there was a name - at least I thought it was a name - in a different language. I couldn't tell what language was it. There was another name below the trident, that I'm guessing was in the same language. I shook it off and headed back to the counter.

"So whose birthday is it today," I asked, trying to make small talk with her.

"Oh.. Uh.. It's my-" She got cut off by a phone ringing. Turns out, it was hers.

"Hello? I'm collecting the cake.. Yep, yeah. I'll be there in five minutes. I got it, Thals. Yeah, bye." She but her phone back into her pocket.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. How much is the cake?"

I checked the receipt again, "$16.70."

She paid and quickly ran off with the cake in her hands. I stared at her fading figure, disappointed that I might not be able to see her ever again.

But love found it's way back to me. I met her again in the beginning of school. Apparently, she transferred to my school, Preston High. Since I was the only person she knew from that school, she befriended me and we've been good friends. But I want to change that into something more. No, not to best friends. I want it to change into a relationship.

I mean, I'm perfect for her! And I'm sure she knows that as well. Let me tell you a thing or two about Annabeth's status in our school. Firstly, she is super popular. Ever since she walked through the doors of Preston high, all the boys have been falling for her and all the girls have been envious of her. From there, she has been the most popular girl in our school. The best part is that she doesn't care, unlike those other girls whom only care about their popularity. These _girls_ try their best to look good but they don't even look good as much as Annabeth - and she doesn't even try! Annabeth cares about her academics. She said that she wants to be an architect when she grows up and if I'm not wrong, I'm the only one that knows about that. That's another thing about her - she's beautiful and smart! Gosh, any guy would be lucky to have her. Ahem, it's me. Well, I don't have her yet but soon! Every boy that approached Annabeth to ask her out has been rejected by her. It's so obvious that she likes me too because she wouldn't have rejected all those guys for nothing - she's waiting for me to ask her out. She keeps saying that she's taken, but I haven't even asked her out yet! She's probably just saying that to make me and the other guys jealous. Lucky for her, I'm gonna ask her out today.

 _RING! RING!_

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw everybody getting up of their seats. It took me a moment to realise that it was the end of school. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the classroom. I got to my locker and put my books away. I closed my locker and waited for Annabeth.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Emma and Aiden, my two other best friends, walked down the hall, hand in hand, and pass me without noticing me. "Hey, do you guys know where's Annabeth?"

They finally took notice of me and said in unison, "Oh, she left already."

They laughed at each other for saying the same thing at the same time. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't mind since me and Annabeth were going to be like that soon. But we can't be like that if I don't ask her out. And i can't ask her out if I don't know where she is.

"Where is she?"

Both of them shrugged, "She said something about people coming over to her house, so she must be at home."

I nodded, "Thanks."

With that, I took off to Annabeth's house.

* * *

 **HELLO FELLOW READERS!**

 **Welcome to my story!**

 **How was it? Was it interesting? Boring? Frustrating?**

 **I hope it made you crave more because we're gonna be seeing Percy in the next chappieeee! Alsoo, please don't mind my grammar mistakes. I am a bit rusty on writing. Anyway, I know this is a short chapter but I promise it will be longer in the future chapters. I just wanted you guys to get to know Jayden, aka the admirer of Annabeth, for a bit because he is what we are focusing on this story. Blah blah blah.. okayyy! So, I do not know where I'm going with this story so please feel free to request any ideas!**

 **Follow, Review and Favourite!**

 **-clairejavier**


	2. Frustrated, Angry and Jealous and WHAT?

**Jayden**

Annabeth's house was not near to our school but I was too excited for her to say yes, so I ran.

After a few minutes, I was out of breath. _Wow,_ _I really gotta work on my stamina_ I thought. Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty fit guy. In fact, I'm one of the fittest guy in my school. Maybe like the 5th? 11th? 34th? It's hard to keep track because my mind would always seem to wonder about Annabeth, like her blonde hair - that could sell for a million dollars because it's mistaken for gold - and her skin that's so smooth and so perfect. What? Ya, I've touched her before. We're friends. I mean, I would brush my hand against her's every once in a while like when we stand in the hall way or when she would give something to me, but she would always pull her hand back when I do. No, it's not because she doesn't like it, believe me when I say that she likes it when I touch her. It's probably just because she has fast reflexes or something, but it's not because she doesn't like me

Anyways, I'm one of the fittest guy in school. I'm in the swim team. I'm probably the fastest in the team. Why the swim team, you ask? It's because I wanted to spend time with Annabeth. Our school has extra co-curricular activities. Annabeth is in the Library Club, which ends at 5pm every Tuesday. I, however, did not like reading, but wanted to spend time with Annabeth, like walking her home. I know, I'm a gentleman, so I signed up for the swim team that ends at the same time at the same day as well. But, damn, while I was signing up for the swim team, I forgot that she gets picked up every time after school, so it blew my chance away. But I kind of enjoy swimming. You don't sweat and feel sticky afterwards like soccer or basketball. All you do is stay in the water. I can hold my breath underwater for 2 minutes. Impressive, right? Annabeth would be totally amazed by me. I bet she'll faint at the sight of my muscles and abs.

After half an hour of running and stopping to catch my breath, I finally made it to Annabeth's house. I noticed a lot of cars at her driveway but shook it off. Suddenly, there was lightning coming from Annabeth's backyard.

"JASON!"

A girl screamed from inside the house. It was certainly not Annabeth. _Maybe her mom?_ I thought _No, she lives alone. And who is this Jason?_ I ran to her porch and knocked profusely on the door. I thought was happening inside, and what would happen when I came. I would rescue Annabeth and she would fall in love with me for being her hero.

I didn't notice that the door opened when I was still knocking on it, so my hand flew, making it seem like I wanted to punch the person who opened the door.

"Woahhhhh! Dude!" a short and scrawny latino boy with curly hair, that looked incredibly like an elf, stood at the door in a position that missed my 'punch'.

 _Why is this guy here? Is this guys Jason? Did he hurt Annabeth?_ I thought with a scowl on my face. I realised that I was staring at him intensely and I could tell that he was freaked out. "Um.. Uh, I'm here to see Annabeth."

The latino boy frowned and then raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

I spoke in the most confident voice I had, "To ask Annabeth out - to ask her to be my girlfriend."

At first, I was proud. The latino boy's eyes widened. I thought that I've successfully intimidated him. But then he broke into a huge smile. Next thing I knew, he was on the floor laughing his ass out. Then a wave of confusion took over. I looked at him weirdly. _Did I say something wrong? Was someone behind me?_ I turned around if my guess was correct but I was wrong. Nobody was behind me.

"HAHAHA! YOU? AND ANNABETH? BHAHAHAHA! YAH RIGHT, AND I'M BEYONCE! BHAHAHA!" the latino boy cried out in between his laughter while clutching his stomach.

My blood started to boil. Who does this guy think he is? If he and I were to ask Annabeth out, she would choose me. He shouldn't be laughing. He has no chance at all.

I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. He was sure heavy for a short boy.

"No, you're just weak. BHAHAHAH!" He laughed once again. I felt my cheeks heat up. _Did I really just say that?_

Despite my embarrassment, I managed to say, "If I don't have the chance to date Annabeth, what are the chances of _you_ dating her?"

He tilted his head to the right with his eyebrow raised and smirked, as if asking me ' _Really?_ '

I was about to punch the guy's smirk off his face but a powerful voice screamed behind him. "Leo!"

I looked over him and saw a very _very_ gorgeous girl. She had a very dark tan and chocolate-brown choppy hair. At the sides of her face were braids with a feather breaded into it. I could tell from a far that that her complexion was soft, like Annabeth's. She had an angry expression on. I got a feeling if this girl could kill, she would.

She marched towards me. I was about to tell her what happened so she wouldn't be angry at me, but before i could do that, she said, "Let him go."

I never heard so much power in a voice. I let him go.

"Piper, can you believe it? He wanted to ask Annabeth-"

"Ask me what?" a very familiar, and angelic, voice said. Annabeth appeared at the door, frowning, cutting the latino boy off. She looked at me and her frown hardened. _Ouch._ "Jayden? What are you doing here?"

"I-"

 _VROOMMMM_

I mentally screamed. _How many more times will my chances be ruined?_ I looked behind and saw a motorcycle stopping at Annabeth's driveway? _God, how many more people are going to come?_ The motorcyclist took of his - or should i say her - helmet, revealing a pretty girl with spiky black hair with a silver circlet on her head, and from a far, you could see her electric blue eyes, which reminded me of what happened earlier. She had a leather jacket on, giving that punk vibe.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screamed, almost making me deaf. She ran towards her and hugged her. The girl with the choppy hair and the latino boy came to Thalia as well. The choppy haired girl opened her arms while walking towards her, the latino boy did the same. Thalia accepted the choppy haired girl's hug but when it came to the latino boy, she pushed his face away.

"Go away, fire boy."

I repressed a chuckle. I watched as the latino boy made a fake expression that he was hurt, he even clutched his heart, showing how heartbroken he was. The girls looked at him weirdly and started to laugh. Soon, they were all laughing.

 _They must be good friends_. I thought about how Annabeth and I were never close that way. She didn't laugh that _much_ when she was with Emma, Aiden and I. She would smile a lot but the jokes we made weren't enough to make her laugh - only on rare occasions. And the sound of her laughter were music to my ears. It made me jealous how we - _I -_ couldn't make her that happy, even as friends. But I swear that when she's mine, I will make her the happiest person alive.

"Hey, Pinecone face!" A voice behind me yelled.

I turned around and saw a guy, a couple of inches taller than me, with disheveled, jet black hair that was swept to the side and bright eyes green as the sea. One word to describe him is 'troublemaker'.

He didn't notice me but when he did, he gave me a friendly smile. He was nice, but something inside me made me hate him.

I turned to see Annabeth's eyes sparkle when she saw him. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy. I clenched my fist, making sure it wasn't noticable for the Annabeth and the guy to see. _They're just friends._ I reassured myself.

Annabeth, Thalia, the choppy haired girl and the latino boy walked towards the guy with green eyes. I noticed all of them had a kind of glint in their eyes that give out that they're not what they were before, like what they've gone through was extremely dangerous but they managed with each other.

Thalia punched the guy with green eyes, smiling, like it was their way of greeting. The punch seemed hard, it might've left a bruise on me, but the guy seemed unharmed at all. He laughed like it was nothing. _Show off._

They were about to go inside of the house when I pulled Annabeth by the arm, "Hey, who are these people?"

Annabeth pulled her arm back, feeling uncomfortable. "They're my friends. They are here for a small get together."

I felt hurt and jealous. "I'm not invited?"

Annabeth must've seen my expression. She sighed, "Look, these people are people from my camp, and from camp only."

She said that as if she didn't want me here. _Double ouch._ "I wanted to join the camp you were talking about, but you wouldn't let me."

"You wouldn't be able to. The camp isn't a place for people.. well, like you." _Triple ouch._

"What do you mean? And you would spend your afternoon with some people from a camp than with me?" I gestured to her friends, which were a lot by the way, doing crazy stuff in her house. There was fire coming out of the kitchen, the guy with the jet black hair flew to the wall like wind was pulling him onto the wall. And - DID I JUST SEE A BEAR GOING TO ANNABETH'S ROOM.

I blinked my eyes. _You are normal. You did not see a bear._ I was getting angrier by the minute. But seriously, she would spend her time with all this doofuses instead of me? I mean, who even nicknames a girl 'Pinecone face'? What?

Annabeth sighed, frustrated, "They are not just _some people_ , they are my friends."

The guy with the jet black hair appeared in front of the door, "Wise girl, c'mon! We're waiting for you!"

I looked at Annabeth, she was staring at the guy, trying not to laugh. The same sparkle were in her eyes. "Whatever, Annabeth. I hope you enjoy, with your _friends._ "

I walked away from her house, frustrated, angry and jealous. But I won't give up on her.

* * *

 **HELLOO GUYSS!  
**

 **I finally updated. YAY. And now I'm tired of writing. I literally wrote this in 4 hours. And let me just say that I was very productive today so I am very proud of myself.**

 **SO, here ya go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed Leo, I enjoyed writing Leo parts. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm a bit tired, my eyes won't focus butt I"M OKAYY.**

 **Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter sooo..**

 **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS**

 **except for Jayden, Emma and Aiden.**

 **WELP, BYEE!**

 **FAVOURITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

 **-clairejavier**


End file.
